Conventionally, correction of geographic inconsistency in item properties requires manually seeking geographic locations of interest, manual recordation of item-descriptive data and corresponding item-property data at each location of interest, manually determining a differenced value of one or more inconsistencies in the item-property data, and manual correction of those inconsistencies. However, such procedures are time consuming and labor intensive.